Naughty and Nice
by JuliaElizabeth
Summary: Kurt trusts and cares about no body. Not after what happened with Sebastian. When Blaine becomes his tutor, Kurt tries his hardest to shut Blaine out, too. But unlike everyone else, Blaine won't give up. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked up when the metal door slid open with a clang.  
>"Hi Dad." He went back to occupying himself by engraving his name into the cement floor.<br>"How are you?" Burt looked at him sadly.  
>"Just peachy. Absolutely fabulous." Kurt said sarcastically.<br>"Look. The reason I'm here is because I found someone who'll come visit you every day after school to keep you caught up with at least some school work. I don't want you wasting away in here…" The older man trailed off. He knew Kurt was innocent; he hadn't lit the building on fire. But he had been thrown in prison anyway.  
>"He's going to come by tomorrow after school. He'll be here at three. He's very nice."<br>"Okay, okay. I'll try my hardest not to scare him away. But I _hate_ being here. I shouldn't be here. It wasn't me." Kurt sighed. Fine. Whatever. He knew he was considered an accomplice. But _he_ wasn't the one that set the fucking place on fire. And to make it worse, he still had eight to ten months left in this goddamn place.  
>"I know Kurt. I know," Burt gave him a sad look. "I have to go now, though. Blaine will be here tomorrow at three. Don't forget!" Burt gave him a hug, left the cell and walked back down the corridor.<br>Kurt was now alone with his thoughts. The last tutor Kurt had had only lasted for three days. Kurt had gotten pissed off over a calculus problem he couldn't solve, and flipped the table. The kid grabbed his books and fled. That was five months ago. Now, Burt and Finn were the only ones who ever visited anymore.  
>Rachel and Mercedes used to come, but after about a month, even they gave up. But who the hell cared? Not Kurt. No, he had stopped giving a fuck about three years ago. That was when he had gotten his ears pierced and the tattoo. He started wearing tight black jeans and leather jackets. Bought himself a motorcycle. He just didn't give a fuck anymore. He didn't need anyone or anything anymore. As soon as he got out of this place, he was leaving and never looking back. He was going to New York, where he could do whatever the hell he wanted.<p>

When Kurt woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of his security guard, Rob, yelling his name down the corridor.  
>"What the hell, Rob? What do you want?" Kurt said, annoyed.<br>"I'm supposed to remind you that you are going to have a visitor in two hours."  
>"Right. Okay, thanks." Kurt lied back down. So it was one o' clock. Kurt rolled over and went back to sleep for another hour. At two, he got up and asked for a shower. He always got one on days he had a tutor coming. Half an hour later, Kurt was showered, dressed, and not looking forward to meeting Blaine at all.<br>At three o' clock on the dot, a guy walked down the corridor. He was wearing a grey sweater vest and tight blue jeans. His hair was slightly gelled back, and he was quite short. Rob slid open Kurt's cell door, and Blaine walked in. He threw his backpack on the ground, and held out his hand.  
>"What do you want me to do with that?" Kurt asked. He knew he wasn't being fair to the kid, but he was in a shitty mood.<br>"Shake it." Blaine answered. Kurt ignored him and sat down.  
>"Right," Blaine said, blushing. "I'm Blaine, as I'm sure you know. I'll be stopping by everyday to catch you up on whatever it is you need catching up on. So let's start."<br>Kurt looked at Blaine. He was opening a history book up, and taking out a notebook for Kurt.  
>"Here. Take this and use it to take notes."<br>Kurt folded the notebook back and took the pen Blaine offered him.

An hour later, Blaine's phone started ringing. It was some song Kurt had never heard before, but in prison, you didn't listen to music much. It was some annoying pop song, but that's all Kurt knew.  
>"Aren't you going to answer that, kid?" Kurt was tired of listening to it replay over and over and over again.<br>"Nope." Blaine responded without even looking up from reviewing Kurt's notes.  
>"Then shut the damn thing off. I'm tired of listening to some chick sing the same verse repeatedly."<br>"_Some chick_ is Pink. But fine." Blaine took his phone out of his pocket, turned it off, and placed it on the table. Kurt shook his head and took his notes back.  
>"So, your notes are fine. But let's take a break. This is boring me." Blaine said<br>"No shit, kid. Studying in general is boring. I don't understand why I have to study when I'm in _jail_ but whatever. It makes my dad think that I might have a chance in actually being someone once I'm released. I figure I'll humor him."  
>"You have a chance of being someone, why wouldn't you?" Kurt snickered. How naïve was this kid?<br>"I'm in _jail_ if you haven't noticed. Once I get out, anywhere I go, I'll be shut down, shut out! I'm in fucking jail, kid. No job, no career in my future. I'll be released, get my own apartment, and waste away there instead of here. I lost my chance for a future. But like I said, it's whatever. I've come to terms with that."  
>"You've <em>given up<em>, you mean. If you actually wanted to be someone, you could be." Blaine looked sad. Like it was _his_ fucking future Kurt had given up on.  
>"Look, kid-"<br>"My name is Blaine, you know." Blaine said quietly. Like it disappointed him that Kurt didn't call him Blaine.  
>"Look, <em>Blaine<em>- the second I stepped foot in this hell hole, my future flew out the non-existent windows. I'm a screwed up mess. But _I don't care._ Caring gets you hurt. It's easier not to give a fuck. So, here I am. Now, _you_ on the other hand, are not here to lecture me about my future. You are supposed to tutor me. _Nothing else._ So how about we get back to that?" Kurt took a deep breath.  
>Blaine looked at Kurt for a long time. Finally, he shrugged and went back to the history textbook.<p>

"Here. I'll be back tomorrow at around 3:00pm. I want you to read the first two chapters of this." Blaine handed Kurt a battered copy of _Wuthering Heights._  
>"Why the fuck would I read this?" Kurt threw the book back on the table. Blaine blushed.<br>"Uh. I dunno. I thought that y-you should. I-it's a pretty good book, and w-well you d-don't have much else t-to do…" Blaine stuttered.  
>"Well, I'm not going to fucking read it, so take it back with you." Kurt snapped.<br>"Okay." Blaine picked it up and walked out.  
>Kurt watched Blaine's back disappear down the hallway. He knew he was being unreasonably bitchy, but he couldn't think of a reason not to be. He sighed, and suddenly wished he had <em>Wuthering Heights<em>to read. Blaine had been right. He had nothing better to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, wake up. It's 3:30pm. I'm back." Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder.

It wasn't Kurt's fault, however, that given his past, he didn't trust people waking him up. His natural reaction to someone attempting to wake him up was violence.

_Smack._

"Damn it, Kurt!" Blaine staggered backwards and slid to the ground.

"Whaasamatta?" Kurt mumbled groggily.

"You p-punched me!" His voice trembled. It shook the sleepiness right out of Kurt.

"Fuck. Hey, kid- I'm sorry, it's a natural reaction, I-hey! Don't leave!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm before he could leave.

"Why did you punch me?" Tears sprang to Blaine's eyes. He blushed and wiped his eyes.

"I didn't mean to, idiot. It's a reflex; I've had some very horrible things happen to me when someone's tried to wake me up, okay? It was an accident. Fuck, I'm sorry." Kurt shook his head and sat down on his bed.

Blaine's eye was swelling up now; Kurt felt awful. He didn't mean to hit the kid, he had been asleep!

"It's fine. Don't worry about it- just don't do it again." Blaine hesitantly pressed a finger to his eye, then flinched.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest waking me up again. As you can tell, I'm not very pleasant once woken up." Kurt walked over to the cell door, and called down the hall to his security guard.

"Rob, can you get me some ice?" He bellowed down the hallway. Rob walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Kurt.

"What for, son?" he asked.

"His eye. He woke me up-" Rob flinched. He looked at Blaine.

"I should've advised you against that, but I thought he was already awake. Sorry, man. I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Rob." Blaine sat down on the bed where Kurt had previously been sitting. Kurt kneeled in front of him to assess the damage. His eye had swelled shut, and turned slightly purple.

"Fuck, Blaine. I'm sorry- I didn't even know I could punch that hard!" Kurt leaned back onto his hands.

"It's alright, don't worry. Really. I'm fine. Although I'll have to figure out an excuse to feed my mom…"

He trailed off as Rob came back with the ice. Kurt stood and took it from him through the bars.

"Thanks." Kurt turned back to Blaine and Rob walked back to his post at the end of the corridor.

Kurt repositioned the ice in the bag, and knelt before Blaine again. He pressed the bag of frozen water to the quickly blackening eye. Blaine blushed, and took the bag from Kurt's hand.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Welcome, kid. So, you came here to study. Too bad you got injured." Kurt said.

"I'm sure it's a huge letdown for you. You must be heartbroken."

"Completely! Horrible, not getting in an hour or two of studying." Kurt winked.

Once the swelling in Blaine's eye had gone down a little more, he'd left with the promise to never wake up Kurt again. Rob also agreed to wake him up before Blaine got there from now on.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt greeted his father with more warmth than usual; Burt looked surprised.

"Hey, kiddo. Listen, I need to talk to you about something…" Kurt looked at him warily.

"Erm, okay…what about?"

"I was talking to Steve before I came here and-"

"Steve, my parole officer Steve?" Kurt cut him off.

"Yep. He said that you're eligible for parole, so long as you continue being tutored by Blaine, graduate by the end of next year, and complete 30 hours of community service."

"By the end of next year." It wasn't a question. Burt nodded.

"And if I don't manage that?" Kurt asked.

"He said if you don't manage that, then we'll go from there. But he's pretty confident you can do this, if you're willing?" He posed it as a question so he would get an answer from his son.

"Of course I'm willing! I don't want to be trapped in this hell hole for eight more months!"

"Language. And alright, I'll tell him. But Blaine's also gonna have to agree to this- tutoring you every day until you graduate? I mean-"

"I'll pay him if it'll make him fucking stay. I don't care, Dad. I need to get out of here." Kurt whined.

"Okay, okay. Talk to Blaine about it tomorrow when he comes by, and make sure you're awake this time, so you don't punch him _again._" Burt said as he slid the door open with a clang.

"If all goes well we'll be here by 8:00pm to pick you up- for good." Burt smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Dad. Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime, son."

Kurt was awake and waiting for Blaine when he came walking down the corridor, hauling a bunch of text books along with him. Kurt was glad for yet another excuse not to study. He slid the door open as Blaine neared his cell, almost giddy with anticipation. Blaine had to agree to stay; he just _had _to.

"What's got you all happy?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Sit down. I need to talk to you about something." Kurt motioned to his bed. Blaine looked at him questioningly, but sat down.

"Okay. So, I know you weren't really considering this whole tutoring thing to be long term, but turns out it might be." Kurt said. Blaine cleared his throat.

"Oh, erm- why?"

"Well, my dad talked to Steve. Steve is my parole officer, and he said that if you continue to tutor me, and I graduate by the end of next year, I can leave. Here. For good." Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Provided I do the 30 hours of community service, of course." Kurt mentioned as an afterthought.

"Blaine. What is it? I _really_ need your help on this. Say something!" Blaine coughed, and looked away.

"Yeah, Kurt. Well…it's just that, I don't know if I can help you." He blushed.

"Why the hell not?"

"I-um. I don't know if trust you enough to continue this for another year. I mean, you did punch me. _I know_, it was an accident. But, um, you've obviously done some bad things, and dealt with some less than n-nice people, and I dunno…I don't think I'm the person for the job. I'm sorry, I w-wish I could-" Blaine faltered under the look Kurt was giving him.

"You're fucking scared of me, aren't you? Aren't you!" Kurt jumped up.

"N-no! Well, yes. But that's not why I don't want to do this…I just don't think I'm right for it, okay?"

Kurt sighed. He knew _why_ Blaine was scared of him, and he knew _why_ Blaine didn't trust him. But he really needed Blaine, and he wanted Blaine to tutor him. So, he walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine.

"_Listen._ I'm not a bad or violent person, okay? I've just made some mistakes. And, sure. I've gotten in with the wrong crowd before, and ended up hurt. Now, all of this? It makes me a guarded, sometimes bitchy, person. I'm sorry if you're scared of me; I don't want you to be. It's just hard for me to open up to people, you know?" Kurt looked at Blaine, searching his face for any sort of reaction to his words.

"It's not so much your past I'm worried about, actually." Blaine said, blushing.

"So, what the hell are you worried about, then?" Kurt yelled, still pissed off.

"Kurt, I don't… I'm gay. Okay? And for me to just hang around here, for another year, tutoring you like it means nothing to me, I can't do it."

"Yay. You're gay. I don't care. It doesn't change anything! So am I, in case you haven't noticed. But what do you mean 'like it means nothing to you'?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"I can't hang around for another year and not get attached. It's just how I am. I'll start to think I can trust you. Which, you and I both know, I can't. It won't end well, okay?" Blaine said.

"This isn't about _you_ Blaine! This is about me! I _have_ to get out of here. I can't sit in this cell for another eight months! God, how can you be so selfish!" Kurt couldn't believe this. How could Blaine? _How could he?_

"I'm the selfish one? Listen, I don't get why you can't another tutor for the rest of the year."

"Because. These are the conditions I agreed to. You. _Blaine._ Jesus, why the hell can't you just tutor me? No strings attached?" Kurt was grasping at straws now. "I'll fucking pay you. I don't care. 500 dollars a lesson. More, if you want."

"Kurt, I'm not taking your money, and I'm not going to tutor you. I'm sorry, I just can't." Blaine stood to leave.

"_Please."_ Kurt looked at Blaine, hoping he'd turn around.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt sitting on the bed, looking at him with so much force he though, he might fall over.

"Kurt, you don't understand,-"

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Kurt said, cutting him off. "I can't stay here. I can't. Please."

Blaine sighed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well leave Kurt here to rot, but he didn't know how he could tutor him for the next year, without getting attached. _Fuck it,_ Blaine thought. _This is for Kurt. Not you. He's been through way more than you, he deserves someone to be there for him._

"Fine, Kurt. I'll stay." Blaine knew he was going to get hurt, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Kurt. I'm glad you agreed to these terms. Make sure you send me a ticket to graduation!" Steve winked, handed him the signed papers, and left the Hummel household.

"You did it, kid! You're out." Burt clapped his son on the back, smiling.

"I know. Hey, can I go see the kids from Glee Club? They don't know I'm out." Kurt said.

"Sure, son. Be back before midnight, though." Burt said seriously.

"I know Dad, thanks!" With that, he climbed into his Ford Focus and left.

Kurt drove straight to the Berry's; he knew Rachel would be there, and if Rachel knew he was out of jail, the rest of Glee Club would, too. He smiled, realizing how much he missed her incessant, annoying chatter.

He climbed out of his car, and walked up to the front door, knocking twice. Then he hid behind the bushes right next to her front porch. He listened as he heard footsteps near the door.

"Who's there?" Rachel's annoyed voice came from the behind the threshold.

Kurt sprang. He attacked Rachel, full on. They nearly fell over, but Rachel's quick reflexes kept them from toppling.

"_Kurt!"_ Rachel screeched. "What are you doing here, why aren't you in jail, when did you get out, I can't believe it- why didn't you tell me you were getting out?"

"Rachel, Rachel! Breathe." Kurt laughed.

"Sorry. But really, I want answers!" Rachel said sternly.

"Alright. Can I come in? I'll explain everything." Kurt walked into the Berry's living room. Obviously nothing had changed, but it looked different, amazing to him. He sat down on the couch, sighing intently.

**  
>Within two hours, the rest of Glee Club was over at Rachel's, asking Kurt about <em>everything.<em> What happened that night, what jail was like, (Puck kept bringing that question up). Tina just kept saying how much they hated Sebastian and how much they missed him.

"Why didn't any of you guys visit me? I mean, Rachel and Mercedes came in the beginning, but eventually even you two stopped coming. Why? Finn was the only one who came consistently." Kurt didn't mean to bring it up, but the burning curiosity was too much to handle.

Suddenly, the room got very quiet.

"So, erm- Kurt? Why did Steve-o suddenly have a change of heart?"

"Puck, I'm serious. Why did you just leave me? I had no one to talk to." Kurt looked at his hands.

"Jails are disgusting, full of germs. I couldn't risk-"

"Getting a little sick? Rachel, I was in there for 8 months, I had another 8 left if it wasn't for this deal! That's no excuse, and you know it. You guys were fucking scared of me. You thought I had done it! You thought- God, you guys are just like everyone else." Kurt got up to leave.

Mike grabbed his arm as he went to leave. "What were we supposed to believe, Kurt? The news said you had done it, and we didn't have _you_ to defend yourself-"

"If you had come to fucking _visit me_, you could have gotten my side of the story!"

"Oh come _on_, Kurt. Don't act like the victim. You know this was your fault-"

"Santana-" Rachel tried to cut her off.

"No. This is _his_ fault. If you hadn't been hanging out with Sebastian in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten thrown in jail. I told you from the beginning not to trust him. Then, the next thing we hear is that you've gotten thrown in jail because you fucking _robbed a bank. With Sebastian. _Now. If you'd just listened to me from the very start, you wouldn't have gotten into the whole mess. We didn't visit you because you were an idiot, and you didn't deserve people to talk to." Santana explained.

"Santana. I _didn't fucking do it._" Kurt said furiously.

"Yeah. But you were there." Santana spat.

"Guys! Stop it. Okay? Kurt just got out of jail. Now. No fighting. Santana, leave or play nice. Kurt, why don't you tell us what happened, from beginning to end, don't leave _anything_ out." Sam said, speaking for the first time that night.

"Fine."

Kurt shuddered as he remembered that horrible night:

"_Kurt, please? Babe, I need your help." Sebastian told him._

"_I can't help you! And I'm not going to. I won't stop you, but I'm not going to get involved, either." Kurt replied._

"_Don't you love me?" Sebastian asked, looking hurt._

"_Seb, you know I do." How could he ask that?_

"_Prove it to me, then." He challenged Kurt._

"_What? No. You know I love you, and I'm not going to jail just to prove it to you."_

"_Pussy." Sebastian said._

"_Fuck off. I'm not a pussy."_

"_Then help me! I need this money to give to Riker, or else- well. You know what'll happen."_

"_That's your own fault! I told you not to bet that much money!"_

"_Please, babe? If you love me." God, Kurt couldn't refuse when Sebastian looked at him like that. Sebastian saw Kurt's resolve crumbling; he closed the distance between them in three short strides._

"_Please?" Sebastian whispered. _

_He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Kurt's, wrapping his hands around his waist. He pulled Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. After a couple seconds, Kurt pulled back._

"_You know I can't say no to you when you do that. Alright. But _please_ don't get us thrown in jail, hmm?" Kurt agreed all too easily._

"_You know I won't." Sebastian said cockily._

"That's it? You agreed to go, just like that?" Finn asked, unbelievingly.

"You're forgetting. I loved him. I trusted him. I had no reason to believe he was lying." Kurt said.

"Okay, get on with it would you?" Santana said impatiently.

"Right." Kurt's mind wandered back to that night.

"_How do you know the code to the safe?" Kurt asked._

"_I came prepared. Now shut up before you get us caught." Sebastian snapped. _

_After a couple seconds, Kurt heard a 'click'. Sebastian smirked, and opened the safe. Inside, there were piles of money, clipped together in bundles of $1,000._

"_Great. Now get the money and let's go." Kurt whispered._

"_Okay, I'm going. Hold the flashlight a little higher." Kurt obeyed._

_As quickly as he could, Sebastian stuffed ten bundles into the bag._

"_You said you only needed $5,000!" Kurt spat._

"_Riker said if I got in, I could take a little reward for myself. Be happy. You'll be getting kick-ass presents from now on. Now shut up!" Sebastian whispered furiously._

_He closed the safe again with another 'click', and they backed away. One out from behind the desk, they ran for it. Halfway to the door, Sebastian turned and tripped Kurt. He fell, spraining his ankle._

"_What the hell, Seb? Help me up!" Kurt whispered._

"_Sorry, Kurt. They need someone to arrest. I needed this money; you didn't. Thanks for your help!"_

"_Sebastian!" Kurt yelled into the darkness, but his voice was drowned out by sirens approaching the bank. _

"_Come outside with your hands up." A cop spoke over the loudspeaker in his car. Kurt almost laughed aloud. They though he was armed._

"_I don't have a gun, dumbasses. Also, I can't stand up. So, no thanks." Kurt yelled to the officers outside._

_Five minutes later, Kurt was sitting in a cop car, ankle wrapped, hands cuffed, and on his way to the station. There, they said, he could call a lawyer, his parents, whomever, if he wanted._

_When he arrived, however, Burt was already there._

"_What the _hell_ were you thinking? Robbing a _bank?_" Burt was furious._

"_I didn't do it Dad. I- it's a long story? And I'm in a large amount of pain." Kurt was lifted from the cop car and brought into an interrogation room._

"_So? What's the deal? You're 17? 18? Why throw your life away?" The suit sitting across from him asked._

"_Listen, Suit-"_

"_Peter."_

"_Listen, _Peter_, I didn't do it. I have the name of the guy who did it." Kurt didn't want to give up Sebastian, but at this point, he was fucked as it was._

"_Okay."_

"_Sebastian Smythe." _

"_Huh. We had him in another interrogation room across the hall about 5 minutes ago since we found his fingerprints on the safe. He started to cry, and said you had forced him to. He said that you threatened to kill him if he didn't open the safe for you."_

_Fuck. Kurt had forgotten about Sebastian's ability to cry on command. It made anything he said seem legitimate._

_Kurt started to clap. _

"_Congratulations, Suit. Consider yourself 'Punk'd' by the great Sebastian Smythe." He almost started to laugh._

"_What do you mean, Kurt?"_

"_He can cry on command. He taught himself how to do that about two years ago? It got him out of anything."_

"_Funny. He told us that you'd try and tell us it was fake. Why is it that he keeps predicting all your moves?"_

"_Because he's brilliant. Duh. Also, I was his boyfriend for a year. So he kinda knows me, what I would do."_

"_Huh. So you're a faggot? Interesting. Now you'll definitely be convicted; the jury doesn't like faggots."_

_Kurt had had enough. He lunged. Hit Peter square in the eye._

"He called you a faggot? Man, I wanna kill this guy." Puck said angrily.

"Yeah, I did too. That's _kinda_ why I punched him." Kurt mumbled.

Sam spoke up again. "Was there anything else?"

"Not really. After that, all it was was going to court. And after I had assaulted a federal officer, I was fucked. Sebastian had cleared himself by calling me out every time. So he wasn't brought up again." Kurt said.

"Where is Sebastian now?" Finn asked.

"McKinley High School. My tutor knows him, goes to school with him. _Apparently_ he brags to his friends about how he got away with it. Riker was impressed, or so I hear." Kurt snapped.

"Fuck. That sucks man."

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well, now you know why we didn't visit you. We didn't know. We- we were stupid. But we're sorry." Sam said. Behind him, everyone murmured their agreement. Except-

"What about you, Santana? You're not sorry?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. It's your fault, still. You gave in to the idiot. You went. You did it to yourself. You didn't deserve visitors." And with that, Santana finally left the room in stunned silence.


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N: Wow okay, I know you all probably hate me so much since I haven't updated in so long! But I've been super busy with the end of school and whatnot. But I promise you that I will have a new chapter up before midnight hits tonight June 21, 2012. Again, don't hate me! Please! D: xx**_


End file.
